


Sextett

by chesias



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: After Teikou, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Momoi Satsuki is mentioned, Multi, Team as Family, Teikou Era, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesias/pseuds/chesias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Jahreszeit Frühling repräsentiert den Neubeginn. Man lässt alles Belastende aus dem Vorjahr zurück. Obwohl Kuroko sich vornimmt, mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen und den Frühling zu begrüßen, denkt er immer wieder an den Winter zurück, der kalt und abweisend war, wie seine Freunde. Zwei Monate zu spät antwortet er im Gruppenchat auf die Neujahreswünsche. Vielleicht ist das sein Neuanfang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sextett

_**Kapitel 1: 15 Worte** _

 

**#1 Flamme**

Es hatte alles mit dieser winzig kleinen Flamme angefangen, die wild loderte und immer größer wurde, obwohl Kuroko nur dieses eine einzige Basketallspiel im Fernseher gesehen hatte. Und obwohl ihm seine Eltern und sein eigener Verstand sagten, dass es unmöglich für ihn war, den Sport jemals so gut zu spielen, dass er einmal in einem Basketballspiel auf dem Fernseher zu sehen war, wuchs diese Flamme in ihm drin.  
Zwei Jahre später zeigte sich, dass harte Arbeit und das Festhalten an einen Traum Großes Bewirken konnten.

 

**#2 Licht**

Für Kuroko ist Licht nicht einfach nur etwas, das den Tag erhellt, wie es die Sonne tut. In seinem Fall ist das Licht etwas, das ihn verschwinden lässt.  
Früher mochte Kuroko kein Licht. Er war neidisch auf all diejenigen, die für sich selber strahlen konnten, die ihn unsichtbar machten und in den Hintergrund drängten. Er lebte im Schatten, weil er selbst einer war. Erst an der Teiko lernt Kuroko, dass ein Leben als Schatten auch Vorteile hat. Denn ein Schatten wird dunkler, stärker, je heller das Licht ist. Und der Schatten wird das Licht noch weiter hervorstechen lassen.

 

**#3 Freunde**

Aomine ist die erste Person nach Ogiwara, die so etwas wie ein Freund ist. Akashi, Shintaro, Murasakibara und Kise sind nur Teammitlieder, die ihn akzeptieren.  
Kuroko weiß nicht, dass er schon längst von allen in ihren Freundeskreis aufgenommen wurde.

 

**#4 Familie**

An sich stellt die Generation der Wunder so etwas wie eine skurile Familie dar.  
Akashi Seijuro passt schon allein aufgrund seines Status' als Captain gut in die Rolle des Vaters. Er ist vielleicht nicht das Musterbeispiel. Manchmal zu streng und mit seinen hohen Erwartungen setzt er alle unter Druck.  
Zusammen mit der Mutter ergibt das aber ein ausgeglichenes Verhältnis.  
Kuroko Tetsuya erfüllt die Rolle der fürsorglichen, sich immer sorgenden Mutter. Er verfolgt das Ziel eines fröhlichen Zusammenseins. Sein _Spaß_ stellt einen deutlichen Kontrast zu Akashis Prinzip der Ordnung dar.  
Aomine Daiki, der aufgrund seiner tiefen Beziehung zu Kuroko auch die Vaterrolle übernehmen könnte, ist der seltsame Onkel. Meist abwesend, aber trotz allem zuverlässig.  
Dann sind da noch die Kinder. Das älteste Kind Midorima Shintarou, intelligent und sehr kontrolliert. Das Mittlere ist Kise Ryouta, der stark nach Aufmerksamkeit verlangt und seinen Eltern damit den letzten Nerv raubt. Und zum Schluss das jüngste Kind namens Murasakibara Atsushi. Ein Süßigkeiten-Fanatiker, der seinen Weg noch nicht gefunden hat.

 

**#5 Ziel**

Es ist Momois Idee, dass alle ihr Ziel für das kommende Jahr auf einen Zettel schreiben. Nicht alle nehmen die Aufgabe so ernst, wie sie gedacht war.  
Nachdem Akashi sein Ziel _100 Spiele, 100 Siege_ hochgehalten hat, starrt Kuroko auf sein notiertes Ziel.  
Es ist lächerlich, dass er es überhaupt aufgeschrieben hat. Er will das Blatt Papier umdrehen, es verschwinden lassen. Vielleicht kann er seinen innigsten Wunsch dann vergessen. Doch Kise nimmt das Blatt an sich, als ahne er Kurokos Gedanken.  
Ich möchte gesehen werden.  
Es sind die folgenden Blicke, das Unverständnis in ihren Augen, das ihn am meisten trifft.

　

**#6 Entfernung**

Wann wurde das Gewinnen zum Wichtigsten, zum obersten Gebot.  
Wann wurde aus _Einer für alle, alle für einen_ das Konzept _Jeder steht für sich allein_.  
Kuroko fragt sich, wann ihr Training der einzige Zeitpunkt und die Halle oder das Spielfeld der einzige Ort wurden, wo sie sich alle treffen.

　

**#7 Kerze**

Kuroko hat schon immer gedacht, dass Aomine eine Kerze in seinem Leben darstellte. Wenn er sich selbst in seinem Schatten Dasein verlor, war Aomine das Licht, das ihn leitete.  
Doch eine Flamme flackert. Mal kommt sie dir näher, mal bewegt sie sich von dir weg. Mal spendet sie dir Wärme, mal verbrennt sie dich. Er hatte sich verbrannt.

　

**#8 Spiegel**

Als er in den Spiegel starrt, sieht er nur den Schatten seiner selbst. Kuroko kennt seine ausdruckslosen Augen, aber er selbst hat immer etwas Leben, etwas _Lebendiges_ in ihnen entdecken können. Jetzt schauen sie nur trist zurück und er erkennt, dass dieses Team ihn langsam zerstört.

　

**#9 Stolz**

Als Kuroko den Entschluss fasst, das Team zu verlassen, ist ihm von Anfang an klar, dass er heimlich gehen wird. Er hat nicht den Mut und die Kraft seine Teammitglieder zu konfrontieren.  
Er fängt sofort an, seine Sachen zu packen und in den frühen Morgenstunden steht er an der nächsten Bushaltestelle. Kuroko fragt sich, ob es Stolz ist, der Akashi davon abhält zu fragen, warum er um fünf Uhr morgens mit seinem Koffer über die Flure ihres Wohnhauses läuft. Oder Desinteresse.

　

**#10 Tränen**

Pünktlich zum Mittagessen kommt Kuroko Zuhause an. Sein Vater steht überrascht an der Tür. In der Küche steht seine Mutter, die gerade das Essen auf den Tisch stellt. Sie mustert Kuroko für einen Augenblick, ehe sie die Arme einladend ausbreitet.  
Die ganze Fahrt über hat sich Kuroko wie betäubt gefühlt. Kalt, aber betäubt. Erst als er sich in den Armen seiner Mutter befindet rollen die ersten Tränen über sein Gesicht.

　

**#11 Brief**

Kuroko verließ die Teiko nicht ohne eine letzte Nachricht. Seine letzten Worte schrieb er auf einen Zettel und hinterließ ihn auf seinem Schreibtisch. Man kann nicht sagen, dass es ein kompletter Brief mit Begründung ist, aber er hofft, dass die Nachricht verstanden wird.  
  
_Ich warte._  
  
Leider bekommt nicht ein Mitglied des Teams die Worte je zu Gesicht. Denn in dem Augenblick, als Kuroko die Tür hinter sich schließt, fegt der seichte Luftzug den Zettel vom Tisch unter sein Bett.

　

**#12 Flucht**

Nach allem was gesagt und getan wurde, kann Akashi nicht genug Ärger, nicht genug Enttäuschung aufbringen, um Kuroko zu verbieten, das Team zu verlassen. Erst als im später, viel später der Gedanke kommt, dass Kuroko geflüchtet ist, denkt er sich, dass das Auseinanderbrechen ihres Teams hätte verhindert werden können. Er hätte einfach nur viel früher auf die unausgesprochenen Worte Kurokos hören müssen.

　

**#13 Frühling**

Die Jahreszeit Frühling repräsentiert den Neubeginn. Man lässt alles Belastende aus dem Vorjahr zurück. Obwohl Kuroko sich vornimmt, mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen und den Frühling zu begrüßen, denkt er immer wieder an den Winter zurück, der kalt und abweisend war, wie seine Freunde. Zwei Monate zu spät antwortet er im Gruppenchat auf die Neujahreswünsche.  
Vielleicht ist das sein Neuanfang. Wenn er nicht ohne sie kann, dann beginnt er mit ihnen halt einfach von vorne.  
Es ist keine Minute später, dass er von Murasakibara gefragt wird, ob sie Eis essen gehen wollen. Als er am Treffpunkt ankommt, sitzen dort neben Murasakibara noch vier weitere Personen.

　

**#14 Teilen**

Niemand weiß, wann genau es begonnen hat. Aber alle ahnen, dass es nach Kurokos Verschwinden und vor ihrer Wiedervereinigung passiert sein muss.  
  


**09:03 Uhr Nachricht von Kise Ryouta**

                 _Hast du heute Zeit, Kurokocchi?_  
  


**09:05 Uhr Antwort an Kise Ryouta**

                 _Ich treffe mich mit Murasakibara zum Eis essen.  
_  

**12:34 Uhr Nachricht von Daiki Aomine**

                 _Treffen im Park, wir spielen Basketball. Du bringst die Getränke mit.  
_  

**12:35 Uhr Antwort an Daiki Aomine**

                  _Ich treffe mich mit Murasakibara zum Eis essen._  
  


**13:17 Uhr Nachricht von Midorima Shintarou**

                 _Dein heutiger Glücksgegenstand ist eine Stoffgiraffe. Falls du keine besitzt, können wir gemeinsam eine besorgen.  
_  

**13:23 Uhr Antwort an Midorima Shintarou**

                 _Esse gerade Eis mit Murasakibara.  
_  

**13:38 Uhr Nachricht von Akashi Seijuro**

_Teambesprechung am üblichen Treffpunkt. Keine Ausreden.  
_  

**13:38 Uhr Nachricht von Akashi Seijuro**

                 _Kuroko, bring deinen Terminplaner mit.  
_  

**13:39 Uhr Antwort an Akashi Seijuro**

                 _Murasakibara und ich sind unterwegs. Ich habe meinen Terminplaner nicht dabei._  
  


**13:41 Uhr Nachricht von Akashi Seijuro**

_Mir gehört montags.  
_  

**13:42 Uhr Nachricht von Midorima Shintarou**

_Sonntag ist mein Glückstag._

**.**

**.**

**.**

　

**#15 Entschuldigung**

Kuroko ließ ihr Team in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion im Stich.  
Aomine verletzte Kuroko mit seinen Worten.  
Murasakibara zog es nie in Erwägung, Spaß an Basketball zu haben.  
Midorima verließ sich mehr auf seine Vorhersagen als auf das Team.  
Akashi sprach den verheerenden Satz.  
Kise schaffte es nicht, das Team zusammenzuhalten.  
Aber das alles ist Vergangenheit.

　


End file.
